


It's all still ahead for you.

by magnificentmiscreant, spacetimetrash (magnificentmiscreant)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentmiscreant/pseuds/magnificentmiscreant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentmiscreant/pseuds/spacetimetrash
Summary: A mysterious woman approaches Flynn in a bar.





	

Garcia Flynn ordered another scotch. It was his fifth. Sixth? Who cares. Not enough to drown out the memories and let him sleep tonight. 

So he had another.

Someone slid onto the stool next to his. 

“Hello, Garcia.”

His head snapped up. An older woman. Thin, fair, delicate features. Streaks of grey in her dark hair. He didn’t recognize her.

“Do I know you?”

He wasn’t keen on strangers, especially ones who seemed to know things about him. Strangers who know things about you do things like kill your family and frame you for it.

“Not yet. But you will.” She smiled at him.

Ah.

“I’m not looking to pay for company tonight, lady. Go peddle yourself to some other schmuck.”

Her mouth opened in shock and she made a scoffing noise in her throat.

“Wow. I actually forgot how much of an ass you used to be.”

“Okay. Whatever this is, I’m not falling for it. Good night.” He stood up.

“Oh no.” Her hand closed on his arm. “I did not track you through rural Russia for you to walk away from me. Sit down and listen to me.”

He sat, slowly, and turned to meet her eyes.

“You’re Rittenhouse.”

“No. I’m here to help you take them down.”

Now it was his turn to scoff. “Take down Rittenhouse? Impossible.”

“It’s not. I know, because we’ve already done it.”

“Whatever you think you’ve done, think again. They’re still out there.”

“Sorry, I mean in the future. Your future. My past. I know it’s confusing.” She shook her head. “Let me start over. Have you heard of Mason Industries?”

“The car company?”

“Among other things, yes. Well. Connor Mason has built a time machine.”

“A time machine.” 

“Yes. And you’re going to steal it.”

“How much have you had to drink?”

“Nothing. I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s true. It’s all true. Here.” She pulled a notebook out of her bag and set it on the bar in front of him. “It’s all in there. Everything that happened. I wrote it all down. And now you’re going to follow it.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you already did.”

“In the future.”

“Exactly.”

He laughs as he drains his scotch and gestures to the bartender for another. 

“Let’s say I believe you. Which I don’t. But even if this is true, you think I can just waltz into Mason Industries and steal a time machine?”

“Yes, actually. That’s pretty much exactly how it happened. You had a cover story to get in the building, but then you just gunned down the guards and took off in the machine.”

“Right.”

“You did. And then you went to 1937 and stopped the Hindenburg disaster. And then blew it up again. And then – well, it’s a long story. But it’s all in the journal. Just read it.” 

“What is it you want from me? If this is another setup, cut the nonsense and get on with it.”

“It’s not a setup. And I don’t want anything from you. I’m just here to give you the journal. I only wrote it because you already had it, so I need to give it to you because I already gave it to you.”

He’d had a few too many scotches to follow that one. “What?”

“Time travel. It’s confusing. But some day very soon, you will understand all this and I’ll be the one who’s confused. It won’t be easy.” Her gaze softened. “I know what happened to your family. Things are going to get worse for you before they get better, but you do save them. You save the whole world, actually. We do it together.”

“Save them? It’s too late for that. My family is dead. Rittenhouse killed them.”

“I know. That’s why you need the time machine. You can go back and change things. Stop them from getting killed before it ever happens.”

“You’re crazy.”

“I know how it sounds. But I’m really not. You’ll see. Soon enough, you’ll see.” She laughed. “It’s funny, but I’m almost jealous. It’s all still ahead for you. As bad as it gets sometimes… there was a lot of good too. And it’s all over, for me.” She took a deep breath, then straightened up. “Well. I should get going. You should too, by the way. They know you’re in Chechnya. If I tracked you down, it’s only a matter of time before they do the same.”

“They? They who?”

“The feds. And therefore Rittenhouse. Don’t worry, they don’t get you. But you have to get to San Francisco and steal the time machine. Just follow the journal. Good bye, Garcia. And good luck.” She rested a hand on his arm as she stood up, and then she was gone.  
He stared at the journal in front of him as he finished his scotch. A time machine. Absurd.

And yet.

Images of Iris flashed before his eyes. Iris laughing. Iris playing. Iris asleep in his arms. Iris’ broken, bloody body…

It couldn’t hurt to take a look.

He drew the journal towards him, running a thumb over the monogrammed initials. LP. Who was this madwoman? 

He opened it and began to read.


End file.
